


Dwight's Loss

by Maxbass



Category: Robotboy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Bullying, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Female Characters, First Kiss, Futanari, Impregnation, Jock - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Netorare, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, male characters, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Deb Turnbull has another fight with her husband about the way he bullies their son and storms off to calm down a little when she runs into her neighbor. They talk a little and one thing leads to a date and possibly more.First story with mature Marcella's new last name and will call her that from now on instead of Marcella Highthorn (mature)Characters:Marcella Carter © MaxbassRobotboy © Jan Van Rijsselberge
Relationships: Marcella Carter/Deb Turnbull
Comments: 93
Kudos: 2





	Dwight's Loss

“Damn it Tommy! Don’t be such a pussy and do those pushups! You don’t want that girl think you’re a girl now do you so man up!” Dwight shouts at his son Tommy trying to train him and being a complete bully to his son though he does not see it that way. “Will you stop that Dwight?” Deb tells her husband but she gets an angry stare from him which seem to annoy her. “Fine be like that, I’m going for a walk and won’t return until I and you have calmed down” Deb Turnbull shouts leaving her husband stunned from surprise at first before he turns his attention to his son again.

“What an asshole! Why did I ever marry him” she lets out in an angry tone when she hears someone talk to her from the side. “I have been wondering the same thing, darling” she hears a familiar voice when she turns around to see a curvy and thick redhead who stands there wearing a red blouse and black long skirt and red high heeled shoes. Her hair red but unlike Deb, it goes into a fade giving it the impression of it being made of fire while the hairstyle would be something from the fifties while those glasses almost hide those heterochromatic eyes.

“Oh hey Marcella” Deb greets her neighbor in a friendly tone despite her anger “how lovely it is to see you again” The thick herm smiles “I guess it is the same thing again, would you like to come in for a coffee and calm yourself a bit by having a chat?” Deb nods while she looks at the woman “That would be lovely, I feel like you were god sent when you moved in next to us” the redheaded woman says with a smile as she follows the other redhead.

“I have been meaning to ask this, though the name is a common one, but are you related to President Carter?” Deb asks when she sees the name Marcella Carter below the doorbell again. Marcella chuckles and shakes her head “not related to him but rather Howard Carter who is a distant relative and is known for discovering the grave of Tutankhamen” she explains to her neighbor who smiles and nods before taking a sip off her coffee which Marcella just handed to her.

“You know you’re way too nice for a jock as like him” Marcella tells Deb who sighs. “Maybe you’re right but what could I do? He doesn’t listen and he is so mean to Tommy due to his so called machismo” Deb says while taking another sip to prevent her from getting pissed off all over again. “Have you thought of divorcing him? You know he will never change…jocks never do” Marcella suggests while she looks her lovely neighbor over with an appreciative look as she sees her wear her usual pink midriff tank top, purple pants, and black boots

“I have but who would have me? You know that because of his behavior the chances of him getting the children are slim” the redheaded woman asks in a deep sigh when her neighbor sits next to her. “I would” she replies to Deb’s question and when Deb looks into her neighbor’s direction when her lips brushes against those of her neighbor and stops when their lips are pressed against one another.

Marcella smiles for a moment and starts to kiss those lips tenderly which surprises Deb but she does not pull back. There is a softness and gentleness in that kiss which she has not experienced in a very long time and she starts to kiss back much to her own surprise. “Why am I kissing her back mmm it feels nice to feel loved again” she thinks when suddenly she feels two arms around her small waist and hers go around Marcella’s neck. 

She parts her lips when she feels Marcella’s tongue press against her lips and their kiss slowly becomes more passionate while Deb’s heart starts to beat faster in her ample chest. The married woman knows she should stop this but it just feels too good. Her tongue slips in Marcella’s mouth and they stay like this for a few minutes when Deb finally breaks the kiss and looks into those heterochromatic eyes, 

“I know I shouldn’t do this with me being married and all but I enjoyed it so much” Deb giggles like a little girl “but I do feel better now” Marcella smiles and giggles as well “I do mean it but you have to do it when you feel comfortable but know you always have a place here when you need to calm down or kiss or something more” she whispers warmly before she kisses the woman again who kisses back for a few minutes.

“I think I am starting to feel the same but I need to be sure before I do something more” Deb tells her neighbor who nods in understanding. “Maybe we should go out tomorrow afternoon for a walk and maybe have lunch somewhere?” the woman suggests and it is gladly accepted by the herm who kisses her softly again before they talk a little more about the small things while they set up their date for tomorrow.

Deb comes out of Marcella’s house feeling completely cheered up and enters her home as she makes her way to the kitchen before she starts making dinner when her husband walks in. “At least your mood has improved” he growls a little “not sure what happened but what’s for dinner?” This almost turned Deb’s mood sour if she did not have something good to look forward to “Brussels sprouts” she finally replies which makes the man scowl because he hates that and Deb grins at that before she starts making the rest.

That evening Deb dreams deeply and it involves her neighbor in various sexual scenes. Next door Marcella is experiencing the same thing with her wet dreams of Deb and by the morning both ladies feel rather horny for one another.

They both try to fight the urge to masturbate but they could not stop thinking about their dreams. Though Deb is married, she did not feel the need for her husband to fuck her especially since he was at it again right before the kids had to go to school and Dwight had to go his sport shop while Deb stays behind to do some cleaning before it is an hour before their date. She quickly goes to her room and changes for her date before she heads out the door after checking herself out in the mirror.

Outside Marcella was already waiting and the brightest of smiles appears on her face when she sees her date coming. “Wow you look absolutely stunning” Marcella grins which cause her date to giggle before she locks her arm in that of the herm as they make their way to the park on this beautiful sunny day.

Neither of them understood what is going on and why they felt so attracted to one another after living months next to one another, and Marcella comforting Deb all that time, but something clicked yesterday and pieces felt into place. Now they are on a date and they enjoyed the company of the other while they walked hand in hand like a young couple in love.

“I want to kiss you again” Marcella whispers while they sit on a bench next to a pond and bends over to Deb who does the same. Their lips touch for a second before their lips part and they start kissing deeply and passionately while they hold one another close just enjoying the moment as love begins to blossom between the two redhead.

A few passersby chuckle when they see the two older women behave like a couple of teens kissing deeply while they ignore the people until their bellies start to rumble which makes them break the kiss and giggle.

Deb grins “I think I saw a place where we could have some food and talk a little besides kissing” Marcella chuckles while telling her that it sounds like a fun idea so they quickly find a little diner where they order some food and chat a little while waiting for their food, their feet play along the other’s leg.

“So I had a dream about you last night” Marcella says teasingly while she takes a bit of the food she ordered and just arrived. “Oh? What kind of dream?” Deb asks with a smile when she starts to feel the heat from early morning return. “An erotic dream” Marcella replies and could feel herself getting turned on while her eyes are on the sexy woman. The woman grins and rubs her foot between the herm’s thighs when suddenly she feels something big throbbing against her foot. She keeps it on to make sure that what she feels is what she thinks it is.

“If you keep that up you’re going to make me incredibly hard” Marcella whispers in slight heat “I’m a hermaphrodite” the dickgirl confesses which makes the woman rub her feet more on it. Deb gets turned on as well when she feels that pole swell since it has been such a long time since her and Dwight had sex, not since the birth of their youngest child and her sexual frustrations have been growing over the years as well as her need to feel loved like a woman.

“Let’s finish lunch quickly and head somewhere because I am so horny right now” Deb purrs in heat and quickly starts eating and Marcella follows her example because she has had a crush on the redheaded woman the moment she laid her heterochromatic eyes on her sexy assed neighbor. “Mmm don’t have to tell me twice, I have been wanting to be with you for so long now” she confesses her thoughts and feelings to her neighbor when she takes the final bites of her meal which makes Deb blush before they pay the bill and head out.

“Wow never knew that” Deb thinks but it made her heart skip a beat but the two of them are looking left and right for place where they could get intimate together when Deb notices a public toilet with an “out of order” sign on the door. “There!” she shouts and Marcella looks where the woman is pointing. “Perfect!” the herm says and the pair quickly makes their ways to the bathroom making their way inside.

The two of them quickly undress their lower bodies and stand their half naked with Deb admiring Marcella’s half erect shaft popping out. She gets on her knees and starts licking eagerly on that fat cock “mmm hers tastes so much better than my husband’s dick” she thinks while her tongue hungrily licks all over that pole. “Her nuts are so big” Deb thinks and her hands start to fondle them and could feel how full those orbs are. “Going to empty these a lot from now on” she thinks and giggles not believing she is even thinking this but she is losing her mind to the flavor of this delicious sausage.

Marcella moans and tries to fight it back but the redheaded woman is licking her shaft so good that it makes her grow hard so fast and starts leaking already. “Damn babe aah if you’re keeping this up you’re going to make me cum so fast! You’re so good at this” Marcella moans in heat and Deb looks up with a smile. “Can’t have you cum too fast and I want it inside me before I let you coat me in it” Deb chuckles before she gets up and leans up against the wall with her ass up in the air.

Deb’s eyes widen in surprise when she feels Marcella’s lips kiss her thick posterior while kneading those delicious buns. “Wait? That’s my…mmm” Deb moans when she feels her lover’s tongue licking the rim of her pucker. “You have such a sexy ass Deb, I just can’t get enough of it” Marcella purrs before her tongue goes deep into that hole making Deb squirm in pleasure. “Mmmm no one has ever pleasured me like this aaah if you keep this up I am going to fall in love with you f-fuck” Deb moans and Marcella replies then that she is going to continue because she already loves the milf.

The woman moans softly trying not to make too much noise but it is getting harder not to since she feels so good. The herm stops worshipping that fat ass and grabs a hold of her hips before she pushes the head inside that tight hole “oh god! It feels better than I imagined and dreamed” Deb bites her lip to stop herself from making sound but soon the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the public restroom and Deb is about to moan when Marcella presses her lips against that of the woman.

The couple kisses deeply while the herm keeps thrusting deep inside the woman with her pole bulging and stretching her belly. “She feels so good aah I’m glad I am doing this with mmm the sexiest ass in town and my dick is inside it” Marcella thinks while her dick keeps pumping hard and deep inside the woman whose hole tightens quite well on that girlcock which starts to throb and leak. The couple could feel the other is about to cum so they speed things up and shortly thereafter Marcella starts to unload deep into that thick ass.

“Fuck, not bad for our first time” Deb purrs happily to Marcella who blushes and the woman replies “you are so gentle and such a good lover, I love you Marcella Carter” she whispers warmly. Those were the words the herm wanted to hear for months now and she could not be happier to hear them before she replies “and I love you Deb Turnbull and I am happy this isn’t the last time we can be like this” she whispers softly before pulling out and a puddle of semen spills on the ground.

“We better get dressed and go back before my husband and children come home but count on it that I’ll be visiting you a lot and hope to become completely yours” Deb winks as the two get dressed and make their way home hoping that no one had caught the two lovers.

That evening Deb has dinner with her family yet her asshole still tingled from the pleasure she had earlier that day and her mind was more on Marcella than her family. When she goes to bed, her dreams are filled with Marcella in both romantic and sexual dreams and in the other house Marcella is having the same about Deb.

For two month Deb and Marcella sneak out to make love whenever and wherever they could. Dwight has noticed that his wife has been in a terribly good mood during those months and starts to suspect something is wrong. He decides one day to come home early and see what his wife is up to while he is at work.

He walks into the house quietly and he hears moaning sounds coming from his and his wife’s bedroom. “What is she up to?” he wonders while stealthily walking up the stairs and makes his way to his bedroom where the sounds continue, realizing that there are two voices coming from his bedroom. When he opens the door he sees his wife naked on the bed with their neighbor who is also naked who has her huge cock buried deep into his wife’s pussy.

“Mmm fuck soon I’ll be yours aaah good god aaah I want your seed deep inside me, my beloved” she moans in a warm yet lewd tone something he has not heard from Deb in years yet those words are not for him. “I am so happy darling aah soon I’ll be yours though our hearts do so already” he hears the neighbor say before they finally notice him standing there with his mouth wide open.

“Mmm hello Dwight aaah” his wife greets him “looks like the only game you lost, is the game of love to which Marcella hear beat you oooh mmm so good! Oooh those papers are for you right there next to you” Marcella keeps thrusting hard and deep and this is the first time that her lover asked her to fuck her pussy without a condom on “what are those papers?” the herm moans while she could feel her climax closing in. “Divorce papers” Deb moans and wraps her arms around the herm’s neck “now put a baby inside me in celebration ooh because from this day on you are mine and I am yours”.

Dwight leaves the room with his heart crushed but he could only blame himself for it while he leaves the papers signed when Marcella unloads her fertile seed deep in her girlfriend’s breeding hole.

The End


End file.
